


A Bowl of Ramyeon

by EphemeralGlimpse



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Changkyun hates getting sweaty, Fluff, Kihyun's a tsundere hulk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralGlimpse/pseuds/EphemeralGlimpse
Summary: Changkyun comes back to the dorm late at night after a jog, and Kihyun is there to offer him a bowl of ramyeon.





	

    Changkyun shivered upon stepping foot inside the arctic-cold dormitory. His body is steaming inside his gray hoodie with rivulets of sweat clinging onto his skin, hunger and thirst practically twisting on his gut. He threw the hand weights a little too forcefully besides the shoe rack, releasing his frustrations. It backfired on him, as a second later his arm muscles screamed out to him in pain, and all he could do was grit his teeth.

    All this because he finally decided to go out and exercise, late at night. He figured it was a good idea at first because there’d be less people, and most importantly because he was more active at the quieter hours. Regret had hit him like a brick halfway through his five-kilometers jog: muscles aching all over and his heart pumping faster and faster for all it was worth. His overall take on the matter was that he definitely should have just stayed in his work room to have made actual progress on his experimental tracks, instead of expending more of his energy on getting close to collapsing.

    It was Hoseok that has pushed him to exercise more for the past couple of months, good-naturedly at first, with offers to the gym whenever the blonde goes (which was too frequently), and now after countless ‘ _maybes_ ’ and ‘ _laters_ ’ it has come to downright commanding, to the point that Hoseok is having Hyunwoo urging him on as well.

    The final push was seeing the ever lethargic Hyungwon lifting weights just before their comeback, he refused to be one-upped in the physical department by him, and that is why Changkyun was now on the verge of falling on the freezing floor tiles, sweating and cursing, instead of in his bunk bed curled up and fast asleep. He bent down with an exaggerated groan to slip off his shoes, his leg muscles extra sore. Looks like dance practice is going to be excruciating the morning after.

    “You’re finally back.”

    The lights on the hallway flickered open, and Changkyun tilted his head up from his socks to see Kihyun standing in front of him by the entrance. He looked like he just woke up from a nap, eyes squinty and hair a soft mess.

    “Did you wait for me hyung?”

Changkyun loosened up the frown etched on his face to look less dead than he really felt, although it was to no avail as Kihyun already knows him well by now.

    “Yeah but I fell asleep a little, are you hungry?”

    “ _Starving_ ”

    “Ok, well shower first then I’ll have a bowl of ramyeon ready for you.”

    Changkyun felt a rush of joy at the prospect of having some warm food to eat after a cleansing shower. His mouth naturally formed a smile with no effort.

    “You’re _the best_ hyung.” Changkyun made sure to emphasize it by saying it in english, and Kihyun just shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

    “Tell me something I don’t know.”

    Once Changkyun stepped out the bathroom, freshly showered, and with a towel wrapped around his shoulders, he found Kihyun sitting on the stool with his back turned to him. He saw one bowl of ramyeon lay on the counter with chopsticks on top, and a bottle of iced tea on the side. His stomach grumbled lowly at the sight of the quick meal.

    Feeling rather energized and mischievous, Changkyun made sure his footsteps were silent as he made his way across the kitchen, closing in behind Kihyun—aiming for the element of surprise, and getting a kick out of tickling the main vocalist.

    “ **AACHOO!!** ”

    That is until Kihyun sneezed into the high heavens, startling just about every living being that is awake and asleep in the vicinity. Good thing the rest of Monsta X had acquired the ability of “heavy-duty sleeping”—able to adapt and doze off anywhere without waking up for anything close to a fire drill. Changkyun, just a few steps away however, yelped out in surprise at the deafening noise, which in turn caused Kihyun to turn around sharply and see him idiotically fail in his attempt at stealth.

    “What are you doing? I didn’t notice you already finished showering.”

    “N-Nothing, never mind.” Changkyun actually managed to stutter, seeing at how caught off-guard he was. The rapper did not, under any circumstances, _stutter_. Was there ever a rapper that stuttered? Changkyun didn’t think so.

    “Never mind what? You didn’t even explain anything.”

    Changkyun merely shrugged, and slipped into a stool. He was never one to talk so animatedly, and lo was the meal that he desperately needed to fill his stomach. He said his grace first then thanked Kihyun for preparing it, before barely managing to shovel in the entire noodles in his mouth.

    “Hey! Careful before you choke yourself with your own chopsticks!”

    “Saves you the trouble to.” Changkyun quips as he slurps at the hot broth.

    Kihyun slapped him at his forearms, which was so typical of him that the youngest didn’t even budge, causing him to get hit once again. It really magnified the pain on his biceps when Kihyun did that, but he’s never going to let the older know it.

    “Is that how you really think of your elder?!” Kihyun indignantly huffs, and Changkyun glanced at him sideways to see the small pout in his lips.

    Changkyun pointedly looked at him, quirking an eyebrow up. His expression said it all: ‘ _you would if you could_ ’. Kihyun just glares at him, but then resigns in a deep sigh. He’s not going to let the youngest stoke up his ire further.

    “I’m obviously kidding, hyung. I think of you as my loving, nagging mom.”

    Kihyun hits him again on his arm, really hard actually, that has Changkyun yelping out the second time that night. So much for not getting angered. Changkyun’s ninety-nine percent sure a bruise has formed in his arm at this point.

    “ _Fu_ —hyung that hurts!”

    Seeing Changkyun’s face contort in genuine pain has Kihyun’s protective mood switch on, and immediately a slur of apologies leaves his lips. Changkyun just breathes and nods as Kihyun asked to inspect his arm, rolling up the left sleeve of his hoodie.

    “I’m really sorry, here I’m gonna go grab some ice.”

    The bruise was a fresh red color, and didn’t look too bad. Kihyun came back seconds later with a dry wash cloth, then filling up a plastic baggy with ice he wrapped it around with the cloth.

    “ _Here…_ ”

    The older gently lowered the ice pack over the bruise, soothing the area in cold relief. Kihyun still held the ice pack in his hands, putting slight pressure over it. His face was concentrated with concern, and Changkyun felt his heart speed up a bit.

    “Does it hurt anywhere else?” Kihyun murmured, scooting closer.

    “Yeah, it hurts right here.” Changkyun pointed to his lips with no sign of hesitation.

    It took less than a second for Kihyun’s face to rival the color of his bruise, and when he tried to move away Changkyun gripped him tight in his arm, wincing a little beneath his breath at the exertion of his sore muscles.

    “Kiss me to make up for it. It _really_ hurts.” Truth be told the pain wasn’t all that bad in the way of getting Kihyun to kiss him, and Changkyun squeezed his eyes tight for extra dramatics.

    “ _Changkyun we’re at the dorms, anybody can walk in…_ ” Kihyun whispered, although he didn’t try to move anymore.

    “We’re alone right now  _hyung_. Do I really need to remind you that we’re dating?”

    Changkyun pulled Kihyun closer to him, and Kihyun turned his head away so Changkyun’s lips almost grazed the scarlet tips of his ears. The older let out a cute sound that was better than any music to him.

    “R-Remind me again how I got roped into dating you?”

    “Because I’m irresistible and full of charisma that you couldn’t handle.” Changkyun lowered his voice to pass for being seductive.

    Kihyun scrunched up his nose in mock disgust, but his blush never let up. He moved his fingers which were about to be frozen on top of the ice pack, and tentatively placed them on the sides of his boyfriend’s warm face.

    “You get one kiss. One!”

    “Such a tease.” Changkyun rolled his eyes, anticipating it excitedly with a lick of his lips.

    Kihyun thought that he could confidently pull this off with his eyes open. This was hardly their first kiss together but now that he thought about it, it had always been Changkyun that initiated it, never him. He shut his eyes, willing himself to calm down.

    “Nervous, hyung?”

    “ _No!_ ”

    Changkyun grinned at Kihyun’s cuteness. He bumped their foreheads together reassuringly.

    “Whenever you’re ready.”

    “Close your eyes, I can’t kiss you with your eyes open.” Kihyun commanded.

    “Ok, ok.” Changkyun closed his eyes, already missing the sight of Kihyun’s plush lips.

    He felt Kihyun take a deep breath, and then the feathery sensation of his soft, hot lips on top of his. He didn’t make a move to hungrily smash their lips closer together as much as he wanted to, instead placing his hands on Kihyun’s hips to steady him. Kihyun gasped out in surprise, giving Changkyun ample opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Kihyun squirmed in his grip in protest of having his control of the kiss taken away, still he defiantly moved his tongue against his until eventually both had to pull apart for oxygen. Changkyun chased for his lips again after a momentary breath, and this time it was open-mouthed and greedy. Kihyun moaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck. Changkyun smiled victoriously into their kiss, running his tongue along the vocalist’s plump bottom lip and nibbling it, eliciting more sounds from the older. What Changkyun didn’t expect was for Kihyun to trail down his lips and suck on his throat lightly, leaving a mark. He felt even more turned on at the action, and just when he was about leave his own mark on him, Kihyun slid his hands from his nape to his chest, gripping the front of his hoodie and pushing him off slightly. Changkyun knew this was the indication for him to begin easing off, and he did, slowing down until they merely pressed their lips together softly.

    They stood there just catching up on breathing for awhile, and Changkyun focused on how Kihyun’s lips looked a rosy, swollen red. Now this type of breathlessness Changkyun most definitely enjoys.

    “That was more than one.” Kihyun suddenly states, breaking the silence.

    “Who’s counting?” Changkyun moves the palm of his hands upwards on Kihyun’s waist.

    “I am, I said you only get one kiss for that one bruise.”

    “Well you technically bruised me twice with this, so can I get another kiss?” and the youngest tilted his neck to point at the hickey Kihyun so graciously gave him.

    “It was just in the heat of the moment!” Kihyun defended, his face an embarrassed pink. “But seriously… Do you feel ok? I was really worried because you were exercising so late at night.”

    Changkyun pulled Kihyun into a hug, breathing in his concern, his sweet scent of lavender and coconut. Right now he feels extra touchy, there wasn’t a lot of moments that the two of them get to be alone after all.

    “I did felt like shit, but having you now made things better.”

    “Hm, well I don’t like you staying up late to exercise. Why don’t you just join Hyungwon when he goes to the gym in the afternoon?”

    Changkyun frowned at that suggestion. Hyungwon was his unofficial rival in this, and the reason why he’s even undertaking this physical suffering.

    “Nah, why don’t you be my fitness partner instead? I’d be more than happy to do some _exercises_ with you.” At that Changkyun suggestively lowered his grip to grab at Kihyun’s behind, predictably earning him a hard hit on his chest, and effectively knocking his breath away for a second.

    “Shit hyung, do you want me to die?” Changkyun chokes out. At times it still never fails to surprise him at how much strength Kihyun has despite his size. This all unfortunately just adds to the fact that he has to step up and work out.

    “It’s your fault for being a pervert!” Kihyun was blushing, a contrast to his hot-tempered remark.

    Changkyun held up his hands in surrender.

    “Ok, I guess Hyungwon-hyung it is, or maybe Hoseok-hyung. He’s been asking me to go with him for ages. His muscles are—”

    “Fine I’ll go with you! I’ll be your fitness partner!” Kihyun snaps out. Changkyun wasn’t expecting his boyfriend to crack that fast, but he can never tell with him. It was just one of the many things he’s honestly whipped for.

    “ _Really?_ ” The youngest rolls out easily with the english.

    Kihyun just sighs before grabbing the untouched bottle of iced tea, almost swilling the entirety of it.

    “But I’ll be in charge! You and your scrawny ass better keep up with me or else!”

    Changkyun tries to bit back a chuckle.

    “Oh trust me I’ll definitely keep _up_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Changki and so here is what came out. I honestly had fun writing down Changkyun's dry wit and Kihyun's sass.


End file.
